1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device of a remote control type for driving a d.c motor, more particularly, to an integrated circuit device for driving a d.c motor, which can receive only a signal coinciding with a specific code previously stored in a receiver to control the motor linearly and execute additional functions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional integrated circuit device of remote control type for driving a d.c motor used in a toy car is disclosed in Korean Patent publication No. 90-3992, which generally utilizes a d.c motor driving integrated circuit performing several functions including a turbo function. In such a device, there is provided a structure comprising a super regenerative receiver 1, amplifier 2, detector 3, comparator 4, motor driving circuit 5, constant voltage circuit 6, frequency detector 7, and antenna 8, wherein the device performs seven functions, such as, forward motion, backward motion, forward and right turning, forward and left turning, backward and right turning, backward and left turning and stop and an eighth turbo function.
In the d.c motor driving integrated circuit device constructed as mentioned above, the motor is rotated forward or reverse in accordance with a frequency transmitted from a transmitter. Also, the turbo function is carried out to change a rotational speed of the motor by varying d.c voltage applied to the motor when it is rotating forward. In addition, right or left turning is determined by a pulse width regardless of a rotational direction of the motor. If no signal is received from the transmitter, the device controls to stop an object, for example the motor.
In a conventional motor driving integrated circuit device, however, a specific code input circuit and a specific code detecting circuit are not provided therein, hence, a specific code cannot be used therewith. Accordingly, a number of people cannot use the same frequency, simultaneously. Further, since a received signal detecting circuit and an error signal detecting circuit are not used, an error in the received signal cannot be detected. An operation condition of the motor is determined in accordance with the d.c voltage produced by a frequency integration, so that it is very difficult to vary speed in the multi-stage and the position of the object to be controlled. Also, because input signals are not induced serially, there is provided an individual external element which is capable of receiving additional functions in the case when additional functions are further added to the device.
The conventional constitution is disadvantageous in that the manufacturing process is considerably complex, the manufacturing cost is high, and the substrate of the device is great in size.